Fragile Mind
by PainX65
Summary: Our minds are such fragile things, so easily broken. The mind is like a coin, on one side is a beautiful servant but on the other, a dangerous master. Like parachutes, they only function when open and a mind that is fully open allowing thoughts of not only themselves but the thoughts of others is a very dangerous mind indeed.


**Fragile Mind**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**_

Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the village known as Konoha, currently a black haired Uchiha boy was walking down a street. The black haired boy had a stoic expression and a pair of black eyes, this was Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi suddenly stopped as he looked in front of him, floating in front of Itachi was a younger boy with red hair and was wearing a gas mask. Itachi looked around and saw that no one else was seeing this boy, who was around the same age as his younger brother Sasuke, floating in front of him.

The boy wearing a gas mask looked directly at Itachi and Itachi couldn't see the boy's eyes through the gas mask. The gas mask covered the boy's face and had no filters in the side. Itachi had to wonder where he got a gas mask from until the boy spoke.

"Itachi Uchiha" The boy said, the mask making his voice unrecognisable. "Traumatised by the violence of war, you want to obtain peace at all costs correct?" He asked.

Itachi's eyes widened a little but he said nothing. "You do realise that this decision will shape the rest of your life forever" He said. "I wonder… do you think peace is reachable by today's standards?"

" _He is the same age as Sasuke but he is like an experience shinobi, the way he talks is unnerving. Why would someone younger than me ask me about peace? And how did he know of my experience of war_ " Itachi thought and he heard the boy chuckle.

"Why thank you Itachi" He said. "I'm glad you see me as an experienced shinobi"

"Did you…"

"Read your mind?" The boy finished for the Uchiha. "Yes, yes I did. So many secrets in that tiny little brain of yours"

He floated around Itachi. "Who knew that you had to kill so many shinobi on your first ANBU mission, but then again how good was it when you saw one of those girls naked for the first time"

Itachi lost all composure on his face. "Stop reading my mind!" He said as the boy tilted his head as the Uchiha had an unusual blush on his face.

"I have to admit, she does have a nice figure"

"Stop it!"

" _I would advise you to stop yelling Itachi or people are going to think you are crazy_ " The boy thought as Itachi stopped. "Goodbye Itachi"

"Wait did you suddenly appeared before me?" He asked the floating boy.

The floating boy spun around to face Itachi. "I talked to you because I felt your mind, it was calling out to me" He said. "You wanted someone to talk to about this didn't you? You wanted to share your thoughts with another"

Itachi said nothing as he looked at the floating boy. "I bid you far well Mr Uchiha" The floating boy said as he left.

Itachi stopped and looked at where the floating boy was and then he noticed that the people around him didn't notice that he was talking to himself, whatever that by did caused everyone to ignore them.

The floating boy touched the ground and took of his mask revealing a red head boy with blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

He looked down at the mask and wondered what his dear family were up to. He hasn't seen them in a few years and wasn't planning on going back just yet and the academy will start another year soon, he had no interest in becoming a ninja.

He was a psychic unlike those around him he had a strong, durable mind. He had the powers of Psychokinesis, he knew this after reading stories about psychics.

"I might just make another visit…Kushina-san" He said as he placed the mask back on. "But not yet, I am a patient man" He then disappeared from view.

"You will be getting a visit soon" His voice lingering in the wind as it faded away.

Time went quickly in the village, Itachi never met the boy again, students became genin and the news in Konoha was that Minato Namikaze's wife, Kushina Uzumaki, was pregnant.

That night when the couple went to sleep, Kushina looked at a two photos. One was a photo of her family consisting of Minato, her and their children. The first child was a girl blond hair, violet eyes and three whisker marks this was her eldest daughter Uzume Uzumaki.

A smaller child was a male and had blonde hair like his sister but had blue eyes, this was Arashi Uzumaki. The girl next to her was a girl with short red hair and had a pair of blue eyes, this was Naoko Uzumaki. Naoko and Arashi were twins.

They took on their mother's name as she was from the Uzumaki clan despite taking on their father's name.

The second photo had less people in it but it had a different child in it, the child had whisker marks like his sister, this was her eldest son Naruto. Kushina gained tears in her eyes as she looked at the photo.

It brought back memories. They were so excited to have twins, then the Kyubi was released, Uzume became a jinchuriki and a few years later after training Naruto he was gone, vanished, no one could find him.

She felt horrible, the last time she saw him was when he wanted to show her something but was busy training Uzume and sent him to his room for no reason.

She closed her eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep.

Kushina opened her eyes to see a floating teen around the age of 18 in front of her. He was wearing a gas mask.

"Hello Kushina-san" He said as she turned her head to see Minato strapped to the wall. Naruto raised his hand up and facing Minato. Suddenly Minato had just woken up and was about to say something when he saw Kushina before his head exploded in a gory mess.

"MINATO" Kushina yelled as she tried to move but noticed her arms were shackled to the wall behind her and legs were shackled to the floor. "T-This is a genjustu, Kai, Kai" She chanted trying to get out of the illusion.

"I assure you this is no illusion Kushina" He said as he turned to Uzume and Kushina couldn't close her eyes. She watched as the Kyubi was forcefully ripped out of her daughter.

"Please…please stop!" She cried. "Why are you doing this?"

"You left him for her" He said pointing at Uzume. "How do you think he felt?"

He walked around. "You, Kushina Uzumaki, the second jinchuriki of the Kyubi" When he said this her eyes widened, that was secret information. "You trained your daughter, a jinchuriki like yourself in how to use its chakra despite knowing nothing about using its chakra!"

"You left your son for something you have no knowledge of" He said. "You could have taught them both, you taught your daughter something you never did, you never used its chakra, your actions have consequences and that was your son.

Naruto or the floating teen to Kushina walked over to her and he slowly raised his hand. Kushina felt cold and looked down. She was in rags, torn rags. They were covering her important parts but still showed a lot of skin.

He placed a hand on the pregnant woman's stomach. Kushina felt the warm hand on her and looked up at the masked teen. "Done" He said.

"W-What did you do?"

"Gone, just like your eldest child" He said and then Kushina started crying as she looked at her pregnant stomach. "This kids, your children, subconsciously you are using them to fill the hole in your heart about your first child."

"No matter what you do or how many kids you have that hole will be refilled by another child" He said as he floated upwards.

Kushina was a crying wreck as she looked up at the masked teen and began to take his mask off and when he did the room was consumed by light.

Kushina sprang up sweating and immediately turned to Minato who was asleep. "Just a nightmare" She said, these nightmares were rare but they were usually the same. Apparently these nightmares were created by her 'own' mind as a form as punishment towards herself.

She then noticed something very important, her water broke. Kushina then shook Minato who groggily woke up.

"Kushina what's wrong?" He asked.

"My water broke" She said as Minato sprung up.

Minato quickly got Kushina and took her to the hospital while leaving a clone at the house. Unknown to them a red haired boy was floating outside of the room. "I hoped you enjoyed your little gift Kushina" He said as he floated away.

Naruto landed in a clearing, he wasn't going to meet his little brother, sister or another set of twins. He decided to work on his psychic powers before he had to continue on his trip.

He had quite a few abilities thanks to his psychokinesis. The first was known as **Binding** , he could keep objects and beings from moving from the spot they were in. The second was his **Levitation** the most used of his telekinetic powers, it allowed him to hover or float in the air. He could use it on other people and objects. His third ability was **Telekinetic Flight** which allowed him to fly much like his Levitation however unlike Levitation it could only be used on himself and he could change the speed.

He had other abilities thanks to his Psychokinesis. **Telekinetic Choking** the ability to choke others telepathically. **Telekinetic Manoeuvre** the ability to alter an object's directional course. **Telekinetic Grip** the ability to grasp an object firmly in place. **Telekinetic Pull** and **Telekinetic Push** the ability to pull and push objects towards and away from the user.

He also had **Psionic Strength**. It allowed him to augment the user's physical strength, he still had to practice with that one and he didn't usually use it due to his other abilities.

Another ability he had was **Telekinetic Blast** which allowed him to emit blasts to push his enemies away, it was like his Telekinetic Push but it was more devastating than push. **Object Manipulation** which allowed him to manipulate objects, like Telekinetic Manoeuvre, Telekinetic Grip allowed him to unlock doors. He had the ability to create explosions like when he exploded Minato's head in Kushina's nightmare, **Explosion Inducement**.

An ability that he wanted to work on was **Telekinetic Teleportation** the power to teleport like the signature jutsu of the fourth hokage except without the kunai he used. He also wanted to work on **Telekinetic Combat** , he mainly used his telekinetic abilities but when he gets better with Psionic Strength then using his telekinetic abilities in combat.

The main ability of his Psychokinesis was simply **Telekinesis** itself, the ability to manipulate objects and to a point people with the mind. He didn't require his hands, and it was one of the basic telekinetic powers he had. He of course had **Mind Reading** he could read mines as he demonstrated with Itachi as well as **Telepathy**.

He could enter people's minds he called **Mind Walking** as well as the ability to make people ignore his very presence almost as he was invisible to those around him and he could make certain people be able to see him or make someone else also invisible as well.

Naruto started to train in his abilities. He wouldn't be able to be seen by the ANBU and his psychokinesis didn't use any chakra surprisingly, he did have chakra but he managed to supress just in case. He also needed to work on his jutsu which wasn't a lot; he only had a few jutsu.

Naruto took to the skies and decided to take a look at his new sibling, he had a brother. After learning that his name was Menma he left, he decided to go around the world once again, maybe he would stop at a minor village.


End file.
